Hydrogen station which is facility for supplying hydrogen gas as a fuel to a fuel cell vehicle as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-22506 (Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-24287 (Patent Literature 2) are conventionally known. In the premises of the hydrogen station, a hydrogen gas supply unit and a dispenser are provided. The hydrogen gas supply unit has a compressor for compressing hydrogen gas to a high pressure state and supplies the compressed hydrogen gas to the dispenser or an accumulator. The dispenser has a nozzle for supplying the high pressure hydrogen gas supplied from the hydrogen gas supply unit or the accumulator to a fuel cell vehicle. Since hydrogen gas, which is combustible gas, is handled in the hydrogen station, various kinds of safety measures against an explosion of hydrogen gas are considered.
In Patent Literature 1, a protective wall is provided to stand vertically from the ground of the hydrogen station to moderate an impact of the explosion of hydrogen gas. Patent Literature 2 discloses a hydrogen gas supply apparatus including a supporting base, a compressor provided on a top face of the supporting base, an accumulator and a freezer. In the hydrogen gas supply apparatus, the freezer is contained in a housing and partitioning walls are provided between the compressor and the freezer and between the accumulator and the freezer to suppress an explosion of hydrogen gas from affecting the freezer.
The art disclosed in Patent Literature 1 can moderate the impact of the explosion of hydrogen gas by the protective wall but requires high cost for constructing the protective wall. In the hydrogen gas supply apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 2, the partitioning wall suppresses the impact of the explosion of hydrogen gas from reaching the freezer, while the compressor and the accumulator provided in the apparatus are exposed in the outside. Thus, the impact of the explosion of hydrogen gas reaches the outside of the apparatus, so that the partitioning wall structure is not sufficiently effective.